Solid fuels have been used in many stationary systems and also found uses in automobiles and trucks during times of national emergency. During World War II, the Japanese and Swedish, plus other countries, used a system whereby the fumes or vapors issuing from a burning solid were piped to a standard type engine in place of petroleum. These systems were satisfactory for emergency conditions but could not be used in present day systems because of their bulkiness and strict pollution control laws. In this system we plan to use a refined solid fuel that has much of the ash and sulphur removed for energy.